Dance with Me
by SolarGuardianChick
Summary: A short one shot taking place during the fifth season: there is a school dance, but with Darien gone, Serena has no one to take her, will she be the only one left at home? SeiyaxSerena


**A/N: **This is just a one-shot that came to me while I was working on my other SM fic: **The Heart of Cosmos**. And, it did not fit in with that story, so I decided just to write this one-shot, as if it took place during the fifth season of the anime. I hope you like it; please review and let me know.

And, **The** **Heart of Cosmos **should have another chapter up in the next few days; if you're a Seiya/Serena (Usagi) fan, I hope you read that fic as well.

-I do not own SM-

**Dance with Me…**

Serena sighed as she listened to her three friends gush about the upcoming school dance, while they walked home from school. Amy noticing her friend seemed down laid a hand on her shoulder. "Serena, is something wrong?"

Serena shook her head furiously; she did not want to let her friends to stop being excited about the dance, just because she would not be able to go. "I'm fine, Amy."

Mina, who had been walking in front of Serena, talking with Lita stopped and spun around stuck her face in Serena's, starring her directly in the eyes. "You are not fine. Are you upset about the math test you failed?"

Serena shook her head, "No, not really. I mean after all I'm allowed to retake the test tomorrow."

Lita smiled, "You're upset about the dance, aren't you?"

Serena glanced up at her taller friend and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It just sounds so wonderful, but I will not be able to go."

"Why not?" Mina questioned.

"Well, I mean, Darien is in America for his studies. I will have no one to go with…" She said, feeling her heart twist at the thought of Darien, who she had not heard from for weeks. She rolled her thumb over the ring he had given her at the airport the day he left, wishing she knew why she had not heard from her boyfriend.

"Well, you do not have to have a date to attend the dance." Amy said gently.

Lita nodded, "That's right, besides none of us have been asked by anyone yet, so who knows we may all go together as group if we do not get a date."

Amy nodded, "Lita is right. Besides the dance is not for another week and a half, who knows what will happen in that time."

Mina looked at her three friends, "You guys speak for yourselves, there is no way the beautiful, soon to be super star, Mina Aino will not have a date."

Lita laughed, "That's because you'd handcuff and drag a guy with you if necessary."

When Mina's face turned bright red, Serena finally laughed. "Well, I guess if you guys are going without a date then maybe I will go too."

They came to an intersection, and Amy said she had to go to the library. She turned to Serena, "Do you want to come with me, Serena? I could help you with your math so you pass this second test."

Serena sighed, "I guess I had better." She waved to Mina and Lita as she left with Amy.

Amy and Serena walked the short distance to the public library. Serena followed Amy because she usually tried to avoid the library, due to her aversion to studying. Amy found a table out of the way and the two of them sat down. Serena pulled her math book and the test she had just failed out of her bag. She glanced at it and shook her head, maybe if she came to the library more with Amy she could be a better student. Amy patiently went back over every problem with Serena, until Amy felt Serena had a good grasp of how to solve them. Amy started to create a mock test for Serena to take when a voice cut into their studies.

"Excuse me, Miss Mizuno, but I was hoping I could join the two of you." A husky male voice said.

Amy glanced up and blushed when her blue eyes locked with Taiki Kou's violet ones. "Of course, Taiki, we have plenty of room at this table."

Taiki grinned and sat down at the table smiling at Serena, who did not miss the chemistry between her friend and the young pop idol from the famous music group, The Three Lights. His long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, and he flipped the pony tail, which had fallen over his shoulder, back behind his back. Serena watched as Amy suddenly seemed nervous and dropped her pen, which Taiki swiftly grabbed before it hit the floor.

"Here you are, Miss Mizuno." He said smiling at her, which caused her still flushed cheeks to become a darker shade of crimson.

Serena could tell that Amy was struggling with trying to compose a sentence, so she decided to help her out. "Taiki, do you come here often?"

Taiki averted his gaze from Amy to Serena and shrugged, "Sometimes, but usually, I study in our apartment."

"I see, so why are you here today?" Serena asked, curious.

"Serena, it isn't polite to be so nosey." Amy softly scolded her friend, even though she had been wondering the same thing.

Now, Taiki blushed, "Well, I, uh, I heard Miss Mizuno say she would be coming here after school and I was hoping to talk with her."

Serena's mouth fell open, but Amy shyly smiled at the table, unable to raise her eyes to his. "What is it you wish to talk with me about, Taiki?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about dreams and romance the other week." He paused, his cheeks burning as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. "And, I was hoping you would want to escort me to the school dance that is the weekend after this one."

Amy looked up from the table and her eyes locked again with the young idol. She glanced at Serena out of the corner of her eye, knowing they had talked about all going together, but Serena nodded for her to accept. "Taiki, I would be honored to be escorted by you."

He smiled, "Good. Well, I have to be going; we have studio time coming up in a little while." He rose and grinned down at them, "See you in school tomorrow, good luck with your studies."

The two girls watched him walk away and when he was out of earshot they both began to giggle.

The next day as the four girls walked to school together: Amy and Taiki's impending date to the dance was the hot topic of discussion. Mina had asked Amy to repeat the story at least five times, since she had heard from Serena that Amy was asked to the dance by Taiki. Mina crossed her arms and pouted, "I want to go to the dance with a famous idol."

Amy laughed, "Well, who knows maybe you still will."

The three walked through the doors to the school and gasped when they saw that the Three Lights were pinned against their lockers, with a hoard of girls begging them to go with them to the dance. Yaten glared at the girls, disgusted by their behavior. His green eyes darted to the doorway and locked with Mina's blue eyes. He watched as she took in the scene and walked past the crowd with her friends. He swore and pushed through the crowd after them. Taiki and Seiya followed him, as the girls whined behind them to come back. Yaten barged into their homeroom and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jamie, the star of the volleyball club sitting kneeling beside Mina's desk, whispering something to her.

Mina laughed at Jamie, who had just begged her to not drop out of the volleyball club and to come to the game tomorrow night. "Okay, Jamie, I'll come; you don't have to beg. It's not like I don't want to."

Yaten's eyes narrowed, so she was going to the dance with this arrogant, jock. He slouched into his seat, deperessed, not aware that she was not accepting an invitation to the dance. Seiya patted his shoulder as he walked by him and slid into his seat behind Serena. "Good morning, Dumpling."

She whirled around to glare at him, her long blond hair nearly whipping his face. "Stop calling me that."

He grinned, "Never." When she stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed. "So, are you ready to pass your math test this time around?"

She sighed, "I hope so; I studied really hard with Amy yesterday in the library."

He reached up and squeezed her shoulder, "Then, you'll be fine."

She smiled, feeling the tension she had over test dissolve at Seiya's touch. She mentally scolded herself for having such a reaction to another boy, when she had her beloved Darien. The teacher called for them to be quiet and soon the bell rang signaling it was time for school to begin. Serena glanced back at Seiya, who was grinning at her. She shook her head and wondered if there was any end to his ego.

The school day passed quickly, and Serena walked out of the school by herself looking for her friends. She found them along with the Three Lights lounging outside waiting for her. She waved and ran over, but she soon found herself tripping on a branch and falling towards the ground. However, she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her and lifting her back onto her feet. "Dumpling, are you alright?" Seiya asked, concerned.

She nodded, blushing. "I'm just a klutz, Seiya. You should know that."

"I guess, just be careful. I do not want to see you hurt."

Serena's eyes snapped up and met with his dark blue ones, and she felt her heart flutter at the emotion that was swirling around in them. "I, uh, I will."

He nodded and let his arms fall away from her as they walked over to their friends. Mina made some snappy remark about Serena always falling down, and Serena placed her hands on her hips and retorted. "Well, if that is how you are going to be Mina, I will not give you the message that Jamie told me to give you."

Yaten, who had been disinterested in the conversation, lifted his head to look at the two girls, jealousy filling him at the mention of Jamie's name. Mina growled, "You had better tell me what Jamie said."

"He just wanted me to remind you about your conversation this morning and to make sure that tomorrow you are ready for the volleyball game." Serena said, after she had stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Oh, I thought it might be something important. I don't know why he is so worried; he knows I am the best player on the team. He's the only one that is even close to being my equal." She shrugged and sat down on the nearby bench.

"So, wait, you aren't going to the dance with him?" Yaten asked suddenly.

"What? No, no way. He and I are just friends, besides I think he is still seeing his old girlfriend." She replied shrugging.

"So you don't have a date for the dance?" Yaten pushed.

"No, actually, I don't, but thanks for rubbing it in, Yaten!" She yelled, jumping up to her feet and taking off.

Yaten was left starring at her with his mouth open. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Serena laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hurry, go after her and ask her, she really would like for you to take her."

Lita and Amy both glanced at Serena, surprised by her intuition. Yaten nodded and ran after the pretty blond. He caught up with her standing a few blocks away from the school; he gently grabbed her by the elbow. "Mina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, since when do you care about upsetting another person?" Mina threw at him, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

He sighed, "You're right. I can be cold sometimes, but I never meant to hurt you. I was only asking you those questions because I was relieved you didn't have a date for the dance."

Mina looked at him and spat, "That's nice, you want me to be the only one to not have a date."

"No, I want you to be my date." Yaten said, blushing as the words escaped his lips.

Mina opened her mouth, but for once, nothing came out. Her blue eyes searched his green ones looking for some sign that he was just teasing her, but when the only thing she saw was sincerity, she smiled. "Really?"

He nodded, "Really. Would you please escort me to the dance next weekend, Miss Aino?"

She grinned and threw her arms around him, which caught him off guard, but he smiled as she said, "Of course, Yaten. I would love to."

The next several days passed quickly, and the dance was only a few days away. She was sitting in a chair at the dress shop watching her three friends, all of who had dates to the dance. Lita had been asked to the dance by the handsome star of the American football club. Serena had resigned herself to staying at home this Saturday night and watching sad love movies with Luna, which would give her an excuse to cry.

She watched as Mina came out of her changing room wearing a strapless yellow gown that had a delicate pattern of hearts and butterflies woven into the material. Serena gasped, "Mina, it's perfect."

Mina grinned, "I think so too." She twirled around in the mirror. "I'm buying it. Do you think Yaten will love it?"

Serena nodded, "There is no way he isn't going to drool all over you."

"He'd better not drool on my beautiful dress." Mina said going back into the room to change.

Lita emerged from her dressing room, clothed in a dark green gown. The gown had two spaghetti straps, holding up the seductive, low-cut neck line. The gown fit snugly, showing off all of Lita's curves. Serena's mouth fell open, "Lita, holy cow, you look like a model!"

Mina, who had finished changing, burst out through her changing room door. "Wow, she's right. Lita, you look gorgeous."

"Really?" Lita asked blushing; being a tomboy, she rarely wore gowns.

Serena nodded, "Really. That's the one."

When Mina nodded confirming Serena's statement, Lita smiled and went back in to her dressing room to change out of the gown so she could purchase it. While Lita was changing, Amy emerged from her dressing room. "Well, what do you think?" She asked while spinning around in a strapless turquoise gown that fell just below her knees; the dress was made of a material that gleamed when the light hit it.

"I think Taiki won't be able to keep his hands off you." Mina said, grinning wickedly.

Amy blushed, but Serena nodded. "You look beautiful; I think you should buy it."

Lita emerged with her gown slung over her arm. "Yeah, Amy, you do look amazing."

Amy grinned and went back into the room to change out of her dress. Lita and Mina glanced at each other when Serena's smile dropped and she sagged onto the chair again. Lita cleared her throat, "Serena, you could go a head and get a gown. I mean you can still go; it isn't like we will be dancing with our dates the whole time; we can still hang out."

Serena shook her head, "No, I don't want to be the only one there without a date."

Mina sighed, "Oh, Serena, this is so sad. You have to come; we won't have as much fun if you are not there."

Lita nodded in agreement, but Serena just shrugged sadly and got up and walked out of the changing room. Amy emerged from her dressing room, having overheard their entire conversation. "Poor Serena, she shouldn't have to miss out on a good time like this, just because Darien chose to leave the country."

Her friends nodded their heads, and Mina added quietly, "I thought Seiya would have asked her to go; after all, he can never take his eyes off her."

"I know, and she does enjoy being with him. She told me how much fun they had on their 'non-date' the other week." Lita added. "Sometimes, I wish she was not destined to be with Darien, so she could be free to be a normal teenager and date whoever makes her happy."

"But, Darien does make her happy, well at least when he is here, they are usually happy." Amy said and then after a moment she added. "But, Seiya makes her happy too, even if she would not admit it to anyone."

The three friends sighed sadly, their happiness over finding the perfect dresses dampened by their best friend's sadness.

Saturday arrived, and Serena arose to Luna jumping on her stomach. Serena groaned and rolled over, "Luna, it's Saturday, let me sleep a few minutes more."

"No, get up. There is a package downstairs for you, along with a dozen roses." Luna said.

"What?" Serena gasped sitting bolt upright in bed. "Are they from Darien?"

Luna shook her head, sadly. "I don't think so, princess."

"Oh. I wonder who they could be from." Serena said, still excited at the thought of getting a gift and flowers. She bolted out of bed and down the stairs, she saw the flowers and package sitting on the kitchen table. There were a dozen pink roses; they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She stuck her face in them and smiled as their sweet scent overwhelmed her senses. She searched for a card but did not find one, so she opened the golden box and saw a note sitting on top of the dark blue tissue paper. She opened it and read: "Be ready by five o'clock tonight, wear this."

She folded back the tissue paper and saw a beautiful strapless, white gown. The gown had intricate pastel pink and gold thread woven around the middle of the gown, to accent her thin waist. She smiled and glanced down at Luna. "Luna, I'm going to the dance."

Luna cleared her throat, "You don't even know who it is from. What if it is an enemy who sent this to you?"

Serena glanced at the flowers and dress. "No, Luna, I just know that this gift is not from an enemy."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked alarmed as Serena pulled the gown out and started up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"I know because it is giving me this warm feeling in my heart; if it was an evil gift, I do not think I would feel this way." Serena said as she hung up the gown.

Luna sighed, as she watched Serena get ready to get a shower. "You are such a hopeless romantic." But Luna smiled as she heard Serena humming to herself, "But at least, for once, you are happy."

Serena stood in her gown, as her parents and brother took pictures of her. Her father, Ken asked, "So, who is your date this evening?"

"Well." Serena started to say, not sure how to tell her parents that she had no idea who was taking her to the dance, but she was saved from answering by the ringing of the doorbell.

Ken walked over and opened the door, grinning when he saw who was at the door. "Seiya! Nice to see you. So, you're the lucky guy escorting my little girl tonight?"

Seiya smiled and shook Serena's father's hand. "Good evening, Mr. Tsukino. Yes, I'm here to pick up, Serena. Is she ready?"

Serena gasped when her father stepped back and revealed Seiya, who looked so handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a gold vest underneath. He smiled at her, as he took in how lovely she looked in her gown. She sputtered, "You sent me the flowers and gown."

He grinned, "Of course, you don't think I would let some other guy take you to the dance do you?"

She was speechless as he came over to stand in front of her; she felt her heart flutter as he held out his hand and she placed her tiny one in his. He placed her arm in the crook of his arm and smiled at her parents, promising to bring her home after the dance was over. Serena barely realized her mother and father were kissing her goodbye. Seiya led her out the door and she gasped, "A limo, Seiya?"

He nodded, "Of course, Tokyo's biggest star cannot arrive to any social function unless it is in style."

She shook her head, "You are so conceited."

He smirked, "Just a little."

The driver held the door, and Seiya helped Serena into the car. Serena smiled when she saw that all of her friends were already in the limo. "Guys!" She gasped, "You're all here."

Lita, Amy, and Mina nodded, "Yes, they picked us up first, wanting to surprise you." Mina said smiling, leaning against Yaten, who was sitting beside her, with his arm flung around her shoulders.

The group talked and laughed the whole ride to the resort where the dance was being held. They smiled when they saw all of their classmates entering the building, in their gowns and tuxedos. Everyone got out of the limo and made their way inside. Serena felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy, as she realized that soon she would have to dance with Seiya. He had not said too much to her on the way over, but when she caught his eye, the look he was giving her took her breath away. She watched as her friends took the dance floor and was relieved when Seiya pulled her onto the dance floor that the song playing had an upbeat tempo. Everyone danced as group enjoying themselves. Serena was laughing as she watched her friends having a good time, but her smile slipped when the music slowed and her friends' dates pulled them into an embrace as they swayed to the music. She turned around to see Seiya watching her intently; she blushed as she stepped closer to him.

Seiya swallowed the lump in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dance with me." He whispered into her ear.

Serena snaked her arms around his neck and nodded at his request. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, lost in the feeling of being in his arms. She knew that she should not be this close to him; she could feel her heart going wild at the tingling she was feeling from her head to her toes. "Seiya?"

"Hmm?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes brimming slightly with tears.

"You're welcome, Dumpling." He said, reaching up with one hand to catch the single tear that fell from her right eye. He pulled her closer, as she laid her head on his chest. The continued to sway to the music: oblivious to anything else but each other.

Maybe, they were not supposed to be holding each other so tightly because Serena's heart belonged to another, but for this night, in this moment, she just wanted to be held by Seiya and enjoy the feeling of warmth he brought to her heart, without worrying about anything except being happy.

_-The End- _

**A/N: **Well, that was it; this story wasn't as thought out and read and reread and triple edited the way my other fic is, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.


End file.
